Mind blown
by Claybuttons
Summary: (Up for adoption) Naruto finds out he has been pulled into a Political marriage which he cannot get out of, concerning one of Kyuubi's children Kurama.
1. chapter 1

A/N: hello! im doing this story because it popped into my head last night while i was sleeping. Rated M for sexual content and swearing.

Warning! possible rape, sex scenes profanity and underage drinking.

This story takes place in the ninja era where Naruto is on a mission. The Kyuubi is still inside Naruto but he has a younger brother. I dont know where he came from but whatever this is fanfiction for a reason. anyways the mission is just a C Rank, its only like that because its outside of the village and in another country. Naruto is a chunin and he is only 15, Kurama (Kyuubi's brother) is 23. Pairing: Kurama x Naruto

Chapter 1

Naruto's P.O.V:

As I walk down the villages main roads I close my eyes and relax. " **SHWOOO"** I throw my hand up and catch the Kunai coming at me. I open one of my eyes and see anko "What the fuck Anko? Are you trying to kill me? this even has poison!" Anko rolls her eyes and takes the Kunai back when I throw it at her half heartedly "Crazy bitch" I mutter.

"The Hokage wants to see you Naruto" I nod at her and take to the roofs. When I get there I hop onto the window sill and was about to announce my arrival when I noticed and felt the tension, I went to the middle of the office and kneeled. "Hokage-sama" I also noticed the others in the room, Jiraiya, and some other jonin that I knew. "Naruto, you may rise" I stood up and looked around "I have a mission for you Naruto, it is very important." I gave him a questioning look.

"You have to travel to tea country and find a man by the name of Kurama. Alot of people do not know this but he is the Kyuubi's son, one of them anyways" I gave him a shocked look before swiping my hands down my face "What does this mission entail me to do?" When the Hokage gave me a guilty look I glared at her "Tsunade, just tell the kid" we both look over at Jiraiya before I glare at the Hokage.

She tells me and I glare harder "You want ME to seduce someone else? Have you gone mental? I am the LAST person anyone would want to pick for a seduction mission, and not only that, you want me to seduce Kyuubi's SON! A man let me remind you!" The Hokage rubs her face "Naruto please! No one else can do it because its not a seduction mission! Its a political marriage, he requested you specifically." I looked at her shocked before narrowing my eyes "And what happens if I refuse?" She hands me a letter and I slowly take it before reading it

 _Dear Hokage of the leaf village,_ _I request a marriage with my Father's Jinjuriki, It does not matter whether they are female or male. If you do not proceed to give them to me, I will destroy your village. :D_ _Sincerely, Kurama._ I let out an exasperated sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose "I need to think on this" I then tossed the letter back to her and hopped out the window. I ran as fast as I could, which is pretty fast, and entered the Uchiha compound. Once I got to a specific training ground I stopped and faced the massive boulder in the middle, I gathered all my strength and punched it as hard as I could. It exploded into rubble and I fell to my knee' s 'Kyu, We need to talk'.

I felt myself get pulled into my mind in front of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Nine tailed demon "Kyu, your son is an asshole!" I start pacing across the grassy ground.(1)

Kyuubi snorts **"Yes im well aware of him, he was one to raise as well"** I sent him the bird "Why does he want you?" Kyuubi stared at him for a minute before laughing **"Brat, he doesn't want me he wants you, as my container, you are able to have children whether your male or female, he wants powerful children and what better way then choosing his own fathers Jinjuriki"** I puff out my cheeks and cross my arms.

Then I give him a sadistic grin "You said awhile back that you could make me into a half demon? If your son wants powerful children he will get them." Kyu just sighed before closing his eyes **"Fine"**

Time skip

When I finally wake up my head hurts but I feel my new healing abilities kicking in already 'So what all has changed Kyu?' I hear a chuckle **'Go find a mirror, by the way, you should try seducing him with your new looks"** I raise a brow at that but walk into one of the Uchiha houses and I find a mirror "Fucking kill me now". My hair was a bit longer, around mid back length and a darker shade, also spiked. It had red streaks all through out and two fox ears that are blood red with white tips. My face slimmed down and my eyes in a more almond shape and the colour is mostly the same but with purple flecks and a slitted pupil and my eyelashes touch my cheeks when I blink, my lips are plumper and have a rosy tint to them. My entire body is thinner with no fat, a flat stomach and slimmer shoulders as well as a curvyer waist and rounded hips, though hidden well in my clothes. All my male parts are thankfully still there, Holy shit!? Are those fangs!?

I quickly put a undetectable henge on to cover the changes and I hop on back to the Hokage tower, with a scowl on my face and look at the Hokage and say "I hope your not making a mistake by doing this Baachan" She looks over and sighs in relief "So your going?" I nod my head with a scowl still on my face "But im not happy about it" She nods. She gives me a scroll "In that scroll is the information on where he is and another scroll that you are to give to him" I nod my head and look at the scroll. I nod my head again and look at her "Do I have to stay there the rest of my life?" She shrugs her shoulders and I pout. "Fine. Ill be off then" I hug her and hop out of the office and make my way out of Fire country.


	2. Chapter 2

Rated M for sexual content and swearing.

Warning! possible rape, sex scenes profanity and underage drinking.

This story takes place in the ninja era where Naruto is on a mission. The Kyuubi is still inside Naruto but he has a younger brother. I dont know where he came from but whatever this is fanfiction for a reason. anyways the mission is just a C Rank, its only like that because its outside of the village and in another country. Naruto is a chunin and he is only 15, Kurama (Kyuubi's brother) is 23. Pairing: Kurama x Naruto

Chapter 2

"Fuck,Fuck,Fuck,Fuck,Fuck!" Im going to die. Please kill me otherwise Baachan will. Pause. Let me explain. I was jumping along on my way to tea country when suddenly im surrounded by ninja. Jonin ninja. anyways, Resume.

Did I mention its raining? yeah not fun, I let a Kunai slip into my hand from my sleeve. Im surrounded by altleast ten jonin ninja from another country, which one? I have no idea. Why? Because those mother fuckers dont have their Hitai-ate's on. I throw my head back and groan "For fuck sakes Baachan, you send me out to tea country for a marriage and dont even send guards, how stupid can you be!?" I notice most of the jonin becoming confused and unfocused.

I giggle and my eyes flash red "Gotcha" and the next thing the jonin know, they're heads are rolling. Except for one, I slowly turn my head to him. Me covered in blood with my eyes shining red is a scary combination, but this guy doesnt even care! I scowl "What?" The guy smirks and chuckles. I'm not sure why, but my body reacts to his voice and I shiver. I pin him with a glare that completely beats an Uchiha's and I snarl, "You mentioned being sent out here for a marriage" I mentally slap myself for that one "Yeah? whats it to you?" he chuckles again and I fight myself not to shiver again. "Is this person that your marrying happen to be one, Kurama"

Not even a second later I've ran the distance and start an offense against him "How the hell do you know about that!?" I go to punch him put he catches it and spins me before pulling me to his chest while still holding onto my hand. He goes to open his mouth, but ive reached up and shut it for him with my elbow. He lets go and stumbles back, I spin on my heal before launching forwards and starting an assault with a Kunai. I see an opening and I go for it but he catches my wrist and jerks my face up, with my eyes narrowed a stare at him. "Little kitsune's shouldn't play with knifes~" My eyes widen but before I can pull away he places a finger against a point on my neck and pulses a small bit of chakra, my knee's buckle from underneath me and I moan lowly and bite my lip. I draw blood from my lip from biting so hard "That... was NOT fair" The guy snorts before bending to my level on his knee's and pulling me to him by my arm that he still holds "Lets visit my father, shall we?"

I wake up in my mind in my un henged form and find Kyu laying next to me in his smaller form, about the size of a horse. "Your son really is an asshole, you know that?" he just nods. I notice that im wearing something different "What is this shit!?!" I am blushing so hard right now. **"Its your instincts wanting to impress Kurama, wich I find disgusting"** I hide my head in my hands "Im disgusted with my own mind for this"

Im now wearing a tight white shirt and black short shorts to accentuate my long hairless skinny legs, my hair is braided but unkempt with all kinds of ruby's and pearls and stuff in them. "I, am not though and thats all that matters, right?" I screech and hop to the other side of Kyu blushing madly. I point at him "How dare you touch me like that! Kyu back me up!" I hear him snort but he doesnt do anything. I scowl "stupid demon fox, no help at all from you asshole! Your worse then your son!" The look on Kurama's face was one of shock 'He's gonna kill him!' where his thoughts. **"aww but Naruto-kun! Its so fun to see you completely come undone"** I blushed so hard at the images Kyu sent to my head "YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERTED OLD FOX!!!" Because I was yelling at Kyu I didnt notice Kurama walk up behind me until he hit that point with chakra again, I practically fell back onto Kurama while I yelped. Stupid idiot started feeling me up and keeping pressure on that spot to the point that my eyes where scrunched up and my nails, which are very sharp by the way, where digging into his arm. **"Oi, get a room!"** When Kurama stopped I was very disappointed to the point that I was actually mad at Kyu "Fuck off! This is my mind!" He just shook his head but Kurama still didnt continue so I whined and wiggled in his arms. "My father is such a buzzkill" and then he left. I fell on my ass and yelped, I sat there for a moment before looking at Kyu "Ill deal with you later"

When I came out of my mind I moaned emidietly, why? Kurama was still sending chakra into the spot on my neck. A little bit of drool slipped out before it was..licked...up. What!? I snapped my eyes open to find Ruby red eyes staring back at me and a tongue in my mouth. I let out a pulse of chakra to disrupt his and pulled away before he could grab me back "We aren't even married yet and you've already gone and made yourself right at home in my MOUTH." I rubbed my face with my hands and whined "Your quite strong for a chunin, hell you are stronger then a jonin." I glare at him. "You think I didnt know that? Baachan sent me here by myself because she knew I could handle it. Im just not allowed to rank up because of that stupid council!" He raised a brow and stared at me for a bit before sighing and getting up and offering me a hand. I took it and got pulled up into his chest "So.. how does this work?" he motions for me to follow him and I do, past the dead bodies of the jonin. "The reason this is political is because my mother is secretly the daimyo of tea country, but people wouldn't want a female in that high of power. Right now the people think im the male counterparts son, and we needed something to solidify tea country to konoha as thats where my father has been for the last few decades. So since the Jinjuriki, male or female can have children my mother decided she wanted me to marry my fathers vessel. Now the ceramony won't take place publicly, because of your status and mine." I nod my head in understanding and I look up at him... I puff my cheeks out and stop walking. He looks back at me with a questioning look, and its at that time that I notice his henge.

"Take off your henge" He stares at me "What?" I tilt my head and narrow my eyes. "Release your henge before I do" He snorts before closing his eyes "Fine" his eyes glow purple and his true features are revealed. I gasp lowly. He has long crimson hair with a few small, long braids ever now and then. He has ears fox ears like but his are black and white, same with his 3 tails. I smirk at that "What?" I laugh a bit at him. "Your weaker then me, you only have 3 tails, I have 5" His eyes widen before his calm facade replaces it, but I can still see how his jaw is set. (A/N: I forgot to add in last chapter that yes Naruto does have tails that are like his ears) as I continue to observe him I notice the charms on his fox ears and in his hair, his jaw is straight and hairless. He has long sharp nails like my own aswell. "Your turn" I looked at him confused for a second then remembered the tail talk, wich gave away my henge.

Like before my ears are white tipped and blood red as well as my tails, my lips are still plump and rosy pink. My hair is loose and straight but spikey but my newly curved waist is hidden, not my hips though. I look at Kurama and notice him staring at me with a predpredatory, lustful look and my heart speeds up. "So father made you a half demon, interesting." He grabs my chin softly and tilts it up and we stare at each other a bit before we lean together slowly, our lips meet and I suck in a breath before leaning into the kiss even more and reciprocating. I open my mouth slightly and I feel his tongue enter and explore, I moan slightly before beginning a fight for dominance. I reach my hand up and behind his head before grabbing a fistful of his hear and pulling him closer, I feel his hand travel down to grab my hip and I grab it quickly and whisper lowly to him "Someone's watching~" I bite his ear lightly and then quickly flick a senbon to the person in the tree's with a paralyzing poison. I hear a yelp and then a body hitting the floor, I let go of Kurama after putting my henge back up. "Where you just using me to catch this person?" I shake my head no before sliding a kunai out of my sleeve and into my hand, I walk slowly over to where I heard the body drop and look at who it is. "Anko!? Oh shit, are you okay?" She glares at me, I rub the back of my head and chuckle nervously. I give her the antidote and help her sit up "What are you doing here?" I tilt my head to the side slightly "Making sure you didnt die brat!" I hear a snort behind me and I panic "Die? He took out 9 jonin by himself in less then two minutes!" I face palm and drag my hand down my face. I hear Anko snort "This brat? sorry but I dont believe that, he cant even beat me" I look at Kurama over my shoulder subtly and narrow my eyes, he narrows them back but stays silent. I can tell he will want to talk about it later "what makes you think I might have died?" Anko had seen our small silent conversation but didnt say anything "Well have you given him the scroll yet" obviously not "I... was a little... distracted to say the least".


	3. Chapter 3

Rated M for sexual content and swearing.

Warning! possible rape, sex scenes profanity and underage drinking.

This story takes place in the ninja era where Naruto is on a mission. The Kyuubi is still inside Naruto but he has a younger brother. I dont know where he came from but whatever this is fanfiction for a reason. anyways the mission is just a C Rank, its only like that because its outside of the village and in another country. Naruto is a chunin and he is only 15, Kurama (Kyuubi's brother) is 23. Pairing: Kurama x Naruto

Chapter 3

After we had everything settled and Anko finally left, Kurama and I where finally able to settle. By now it was already night so we decided to get ready for bed "I want you to release your henge whenever your inside the house, okay?" I looked over at him "Only if you do the same" he nodded and released it. I released mine and got undressed, I felt a gaze looking over my body and I shivered. I grabbed a scroll from a seal on my arm and unsealed it to get my night clothes, which is a loose long sleeved blue shirt and shorts. I got changed and then walked over to the bed where Kurama was reading "Whatcha reading?" He shows me the cover "Oh my god, not you to." He snorts "What cant read it cause your to young?" I give him a look like 'really bitch' I grab the book from his hands and flip to the back of the book and I show it to him "I edited the god damned thing! The author is my god father for fuck sakes" he just looks at me before a devilish smile appears on his face "So, you must know alot about sex" I groan, get under the covers and turn my back to him. "Is that a yes?" I flip him the bird. "So, you have to meat my mother tomorrow, and since im going without a henge I would like you not to wear one either." I stay silent and he ends the conversation on a mumbled goodnight.

Next morning

When I awaken im cuddling a very soft and warm pillow... wait, warm!? I shoot up quickly and roll off the side of my bed. My bed? what?. Anyways I peek my head over the edge of the bed and stare at my pillow and groan, I lift my hand and point a finger at him and sent a bolt of lightning to him. He shoots up panicked but then notices me and lays back down, I get an idea in my head and I crawl onto the bed and onto Kurama's back. I start rubbing his back and I lean down to his ear and in a husky voice I say to him "Have you read chapter 24, where the girl gives the guy a massage, and then they enter the hot springs?" I hear a low moan before I place my sharp nail against a point in his neck and release a burts of chakra, I keep massaging even as Kurama comes down from his sudden high. His breathing comes heavy when he replies "Vixen" I giggle and go to hop off but he grabs my wrist and pins me to the bed, he leans into my neck and before I know it one point is being stimulated by his tongue and the other by his finger, both on my neck. Lord give me strength to get thru this! I still lasted longer then him, wich made him upset so he stimulated me to my peek and then left me. "Fucking asshole" I get up and head to the shower but Kurama is already in it, I shrug my shoulders and strip before entering the shower behind him. In my still un henged form I pass under his arm so im facing his chest and I lean into him, his eyes snap open and look down at me. I wrap my arms around his neck and I feel his hands place themselves on my waist and pulling me closer, his member is already half hard so I reach one of my hands down and pump it till its hard. Once he's hard I let go of it and he pulls me closer, our members brush against eachother and I moan. I pull his head down to mine and I kiss him, his grip on my waist tightens as he pulls me even closer and grinds against me slightly. I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist, causing friction down below. Kurama presses me up against the shower wall and I mewl as he bucks against me, I reciprocate the motion and he grunts. We finally finish off and I slide down the wall onto the floor, pulling Kurama with me "Fuck, I cant wait till I can do this for real.." I nod my head lightly. I get up and wash myself off before getting out and drying myself, I rub my hair with a towel to dry it mostly before I use a tiny bit of heated chakra to dry it completely. I brush my hair before putting it into a high ponytail and I get dressed in a simple jonin type clothing, minus the flak jacket, and I sit on the bed. "Kyu, I need to talk to you" and I get pulled into my mind.

 **"Whats up kit?"** I sigh and lay on my back using one of my tails for a pillow "I have to meet his mother, what do I do?" Kyu looks at me before turning away **"Well wear something more appropriate, like a yukata or a kimono"** I stare at him like he's crazy and shake my head with a sigh "I dont have one, and anyways, the male ones..." I shoot up and whip my head to Kyu "Are you able to permanently make me a female?" Kyu nods his head. "Are you able to maybe I dont know get me a female kimono?" He nods his head again. "What should I say to Kurama?" I tap my chin in thought **"Tell him I changed you"** I nod my head and leave.

20 minutes later

I wake up and I already feel the changes "What...the...Fuck!?" I look up and Kurama is there "Yo" I even sound like a girl now. What am I gonna do the next time I see Baachan? oh well. "Did I just watch you grow boobs!?" I nod my head "Are you... completely female now" I nod my head again. Then suddenly a mini Kyu pops into existence and back out again after leaving behind a box, I grab the box and open it and my eyes widen. Kurama tries to grab a peek "No! you cant see it till im done changing." He nods his head and goes somewhere else, I make sure he's gone before I pull it out. I gasp, Its a beautiful blood red kimono, with Sakura blossoms littering the bottom and ending around the waist. There is a slit thru the right side to allow leg room, the Obi is green and gold with silver patterns and the collar is gold and slightly slips off the shoulders.

I start with my hair, I wrap it up in a high bun and secure it with pins, adding blood red roses to eccentuate my kimono as well as a long peice of silver with a ruby on the end to clip onto my fox ear. I ask Kyu to send a fox to pop stuff into existence for me, with this I ask for a deep red lipstick and I apply it lightly. I use some eyeliner to line my eyes and some mascara to lengthen my eyelashes, and to finish I add a tiny bit of blush to my clear tan skin. I start to declothe myself of my clothing and start the long process of clothing myself in a kimono, I pop a shadow clone into existence to help me with the obi and before I know it im dressed, I make final adjustments, like making sure my tails dont get smushed. I slip on my geta and I go to find Kurama, I find him in his closet, wich is huge by the way. Before I go in I talk to Kyu 'Do I look okay?' **'Yes now go on!'** I nod my head and knock on the wall, Kurama looks over and he just stands there for a moment with his mouth open "Wow, you look... I dont think the words even exist for how good you look" I blush a bit and my ears stand up. "Are you ready to go yet?" he mumbles a 'In a minute' and I leave to wait for him.

For thor94, thanks for the idea on the clothing, ill try to incorporate a battle one into the story, I just have to figure out what it will look like! :D


	4. Adopt a story

Hey my little buttons, instead of leading you all on I decided to tell you that a couple days ago, I lost complete interest for this story. I read over the last chapter and it didn't feel like mine anymore, so I'm discontinuing the story. Of course, If you enjoy this story and have an idea for where this could go, go ahead and adopt the story and make it your own. Just mention that I'm the one that made the first three chapters, and message me so I can watch where the story goes :) thanks my little buttons, hope you enjoy my other stories.


End file.
